spysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Kurogane
"Only I can see who I truly am and where I really belong in this godforsaken world." Character Outline Appearance A young man with fair skin and seen with a slim physique to everyone but underneath the suits was a broad-shouldered bruiser. He has jet black hair with a side fringe. He was mostly mistaken as a tall teenager due to his soft-looking facial features. Wore very dark-colored suits on any occasion but mostly seen in a dark gray jacket and black trousers ensemble. There was a scar on his right eye due to an incident. His amber eyes gave so much distinction he had to wear eye contacts. During his time in Japan, he wore gray eye contacts most of the time. Personality * Alignment system: Neutral Good * MBTI-Type: INFJ "The Advocate" Somewhat aloof but very phlegmatic man of many thoughts. He can be "unexpectedly moody" to say the least. Mostly seen as very stoic but in truth, his true nature was more of hidden warmth stuck in a "cold steel body." Only those who can really dig deeper into who he really is can see this side of him. In a sense, somewhat awkward in non-mission social interactions. Nobody knows, even himself, why he was like this outside spy business. Despite being used to have a lot of attention back in his youth, he'd rather be a shadow to the rest of humanity. Background be completed Espionage Phase D-Agency be completed Office of Strategic Offices be completed Going Rogue be completed Post-War Phase Solitude in Kyoto be completed The Drowning Incident be completed Stats Fighting Style He wasn't in any martial arts unlike the other D-Agency spies but he did have his ways in self-defense. Defensive attacks while mostly using his wits (along with using a certain revolver known in those times) and his high kicks. He now relies on limited use of handheld firearms on his disposal. Signature Weapon The revolver he used was a Smith & Wesson Model 10 (specifically a 1942 Smith & Wesson Victory Revolver) given to him by an old friend in America. He uses it to shoot somehow on "an unexpected" area to either distract enemies or to release something. His affinity and knowledge for handguns and other firearms came from way back to his late childhood. Skills He was surprisingly eloquently loquacious when it comes to missions that require social interaction. It made him come off convincing (at most), friendly and easily trusted that leads the person he talks to "accidentally" spill information out of their system. He keenly observes people's actions before he devises his possible actions. He can even tell if the person was lying by just their body language. He did these when he was still a child since he loved to pull off carefully-planned practical jokes on what he considers the "evil ones." Imagination was his strong suit so he draws "strange or cartoonic" images of "vocal" intel he garnered for less suspicion. He does makes sure that the other spies he passes them to understands the drawings. He had extensive knowledge on first aid thanks to his past experiences on getting himself hurt after a lot of trouble came to him since adolescence. Lastly, he made everyone think he looked "weak" in all aspects. So he mostly disguised himself as someone who is either sickly or disabled. Although the target will eventually find out that he isn't once they attack him really bad after a while. The reason? He has pain asymbolia or pain disassociation and if ever he gets hurt, he just stays eerily emotionless and silent like a robot then suddenly attacks. Language His first language is English. Other languages he learned include Japanese (both standard and a bit of the Kansai dialect), Spanish, Korean, Russian, and bits of German and French. He once mentioned that he wasn't fluent in all of them except for English and Japanese (or was he?) Weird enough, he has tendencies to mix up English with other languages (mostly Japanese or Spanish depending on the thought) when he is in his "pondering alone episodes." Relationship D-Agency * Lt. Col. Yuuki '-' 'He met Kurogane during his visit in Kyoto for certain reasons. Nobody in the D-Agency actually knows why Kurogane was there in the first place. He slowly developed a soft spot for the young spy after knowing who he really was. Up until... He was ''"taken away" by American spies. D-Agency's Second Generation: D分隊 * 'Teruo '- He is the closest to be considered as a "brother" to Kurogane. Appreciates their deep conversations together and even shares a love for sweet treats. Also described as, "The light to Kurogane's shadow". * 'Kuroda '- She is Kurogane's fellow records keeper in the Agency. Though he manages to resist having Kuroda to smoke when he is around. She and Kurogane are "specially" connected to Yuuki. Time will tell when they would know who they really are to him. * 'Shinji '- The first woman he managed to talk to on a personal level due to how quite similar they are and what they have been through. * 'Kasumi '- He is the only "loud" person who Kurogane "completely" tolerates (not really. Say like, 90%) for his mischievous demeanor. * 'Sephiro '- Became quite an instant friend to Kurogane due to his very introverted nature similar to the latter and his shared love for technology/machinery. * 'Jun '-''' 'He is in fact, "the exact opposite" of Kurogane (even down to their appearances). Considers him as a "pest on his sanity". But recently, they got in good terms though he would still bother him for some time in a decent way. * '''Nikita '-''' 'As much as he keeps pushing Kurogane's buttons, the latter is actually quite fine when he is around. * '''Eiji '- After he officially entered to the Agency, Kurogane's first impression on him was quite similar to Teruo's. But... He saw something in Eiji that quite resonates to his "child self." '''OSS Spymasters * Stefan Asker - Codenamed "Franz". The spymaster of The Crow Company. He was the one who brought Kurogane away from Yuuki * Commander Fitzgerald Winters '- A US Navy commander who guided Stefan in forming the spy unit ''The Crow Company This unit consisted of renowned people from the East Coast who chose to serve the United States as spies. These people in particular have interacted or had a connection to Kurogane in some way. * 'Lorelei Archer '- Codenamed "Siren". Kurogane's younger cousin who is a Broadway singer and an informant with a knack of cross-dressing, much to his chagrin. She was like a little sister to him back then. * '''Viktor Mikolaev - Codenamed "Sparrow". He's a popular radio host with the screen name, Vic Roland. They both like to babble in tongue twisters which were unexpectedly deemed useful for message relays. He seemed to be quite a foil to Teruo as Kurogane noticed. * Sean Wakefield '- Codenamed ''"Occulus". A talented mechanical engineer who can train eagles. He doesn't interact much with Kurogane but he sure made the latter actually believe in miracles. * '''Katerina Volkova - Codenamed "Amazon". A former prima ballerina from Moscow who moved to New York and became a dance instructor. She guided Kurogane through the twists and turns of the OSS. * Felix Morgenstern '- Codenamed ''"Blade". A novelist who used to be one of Kurogane's childhood enemies. Though he was still as hotheaded as Kurogane remembered, they made closure. * '''Choi Jungsuk - Codenamed "Vox". Formerly named "Daichi" during the Japanese occupation in South Korea. He fled to America and became a painter. He * Lucy Angel - Codenamed "Dawn". Aftermath They were the people who were in Kurogane's last moments before the drowning incident. * Diana Rosalind - A Jazz musician and tap dancer he met in Chicago who turned out to be one of his long lost childhood friends. * Briggs Marsh - A baker whose family and relatives were anti-racism activists. He became friends with Kurogane after the latter saved him from a bunch of drunk bigots. * 'Shigeru Kawaguchi '- Kurogane's old guardian who lived in Kyoto. Trivia * He loves chocolate''.'' Dark chocolate to be exact. * More of a lefty, less of a righty. ''He is ambidextrous but always used his left hand because his right hand was badly scarred. * His love for dogs showed no bounds. Though he had a bias towards German Shepherds. He owned one in fact, named Reynard. The dog remained extremely loyal and died in the battlefield on the day after Hiroshima was bombed. * If someone asked what his hobbies or favorite things were, he will only answer in seven words: ''book, seashore, sketchbook, pen, dogs, snow ''and cello.'' * He did admit that he didn't want to be a spy in the first place but his family connections in Japan pretty much got in the way of his decisions. * In a meta sense, he had a lot of drastic changes in appearance '''and '''background. Category:D-Agency Category:D-Squad Category:Character